


Everything Is New To Me

by Tomlinslut28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NEST - Freeform, Nester - Freeform, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Niall Horan - Freeform, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Styles, Rut, Scenting, Slow Build Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinslut28/pseuds/Tomlinslut28
Summary: Omega Harry Styles is new to St. James. His world is turned upside down when he meets Alpha Louis Tomlinson.Or the super fluffy one where Harry and Louis are still in school and fall in love.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my friend Aglae from twitter! Though we don't talk much any more because I suck at answering, I wanted to gift this to you! I hope this story finds it's way to you.
> 
> I have not yet edited anything of the chapters so bare with me! I usually write in the morning when my coffee has barely kicked in so there will be many mistakes 
> 
> I have always wanted to be a writer and now I have! I appreciate any and all kudos, comments and hits, I actually check them multiple times through the day and get excited as I see the numbers climbing higher. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this version of Louis and Harry’s love story. Be well
> 
> -Sam<3

Doing something new is always scary. Moving to a new town, into a new home, and going to a new school are at the very top of the list for 17 year old Harry Styles. Harry and His mother are from the big apple. It’s easy to go unnoticed there, and that is exactly what Harry did. He did not have any friends, nor a mate back in Manhattan.  
So it should go without saying that he was nervous about leaving the big city and living in a small town like St. James. An entire hour away from the city he loved. But this is where the work was for his mom. And the Omega didn’t want to leave Harry alone for that long everyday as she commuted to and from work.

So Sunday they traveled by train with only two suitcases each, out to this new town. Harry’s nerves were getting to him the whole time, surely making the entire train car on the LIRR extremely uneasy, as did any omega in distress. But, this was something out of his control. So he put in his headphones and leaned his head on the window and watched the snow fall. The train ride was short, and his expectations of this town were low. But he was as ready as he could ever be.

Throughout the day his mother and him unpacked everything their omega bodies could handle doing, which unfortunately was not enough. If only Harry’s father was still alive…

Harry tried not to think too much about the death of his beta father. Lung cancer is what got him in the end. The man never smoked a day in his life either. Crazy how these things happen.

When the house was as set up as it was going to get for the day, Harry finally moved on to his room at 9pm. He barely had enough time to make it feel like his before he was falling asleep, racked with nerves about his first day of school the next day.

As Harry and his mother pulled up to Harry's new high school, he almost had a panic attack.

"Harry, sweetie, have a great first day. Make some friends," Anne said to Harry as he opened the door and exited into the cool January air.

Harry tucked his neck into his chest as he walked to the main office. The smells of new people and places were overwhelming for the Omega. At times like these Harry wishes he was mated, as being scented by his Alpha. Ah, the things he would give to have an Alpha.

He’s hit back with reality by a nice looking Omega man, “Are you Harry Styles? Are you here for your map and schedule?”

Harry felt comfortable enough for a moment to untuck his neck from his chest and replied, “yes please,” in an almost inaudible tone. Grabbing his papers from the nice man, he mumbled a thank you and moved on to his first class.

His first class, and favorite, was English. They were in the middle of learning different kinds of poetry, and the famous poets in history. It was more lecture-like than he was used to, but he was left with homework to create a haiku, a sonnet, and a freestyle. Harry felt excited about his new class, being that poetry was something he did in his free time anyway.

The next 4 classes went by very quickly, as he was mainly trying to catch up on what they had been learning before he moved to St. James. Now was time for the inevitable worst part of anyone’s first day at a new school: lunch. Walking into that cafeteria was enough to have Harry shaking. He shook all the way over to an empty table and put his head down for a moment as he tried to calm down.

“Hey mate you alright?” a beta boy with blonde hair was standing on the other side of the table and sat down with his lunch tray.  
Harry just stared for a moment before replying, “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” He pulled the lunch from out of his backpack and started munching on his veggies and hummus.

“You were shaking over there for a moment,” the blonde boy stuck a few fries in his mouth before swallowing and introducing himself, “I’m Niall by the way. Nice to meet ya, what’s your name?”

He replied softly, “Nice to meet you too Niall, I’m Ha-” Harry was interrupted by a smaller Alpha boy with a large presence sitting down right next to Harry.  
“Niall, bro, you will never guess what fucking happened 3rd period. This teacher, she,” he was waving his hands around as he spoke and looking around when he finally smelled the flowery scent of Harry with his neck tucked under his chin, playing with his food. “Niall, who is this lovely omega you have failed to introduce me to.”

“Well mate, I would have introduced you but you interrupted me before I could get his name, and would you calm down a bit, you're obviously causing him distress.” Niall sassed back at him.

Louis immediately changed his demeanor when he noticed the young omega was shaking. “Sorry love, have a bad habit of doing that. I’m Louis. What’s your name?”

“S’okay, I’m Harry.” Harry barely looked up at him. And continued to pick at his food, no longer hungry due to his nerves. A beautiful, not perfectly beautiful Alpha sitting beside him. He wasn’t scared no-he was nervous that he would say or do something stupid that would make the loud Alpha not view him as a potential mate. ANd his scent-oh his scent. It is every good thing an alpha can smell like all rolled into one person.

“When did you get here Harry?” Louis responded looking down at Harry’s food and frowning that it wasn’t nearly enough to keep a growing boy going. A common misconception of Alphas and Omegas is that they do not eat as much as Alphas. In a lot of cases Omegas actually eat more, they need is with all the changes their bodies go through monthly.

Harry finally untucked his chin from his chest and responded, “Just got here yesterday. Barely moved in yet.”

“Well I can help you after school if you’d like. If there is anything heavy you need moved I’d be more than happy to come over and do it for you.” Louis paused for a moment before continuing, “Is that all your eating? Here have some of mine.”

Whoa. It is commonly known that only an alpha mate shares food with another. It is some kind of old thing that still runs in Alpha’s blood, something about wanting to provide for their mate.

Harry quickly responded, “Uhh, no thank you, I uhh, actually don’t eat meat” Harry shoved a carrot into his mouth to keep from having to talk. Louis, without a word, got up, leaving his barely eaten lunch on the table.

“Weird man that fellow is.” Niall laughed into his food. “Louis is the son of our head Alpha Tomlinson. Great family they are.”

Harry hummed in response.

“Yeah, they take people in, help out financially when in need, they are all around the perfect Alpha and Luna. I've met some others and let me tell ya, not so nice.”

Harry hummed again and decided to check his cell phone for any texts from his mom, because really, who else would be texting him? It’s not like he had any friends from back home. There was only one text from his mother: Honey they have me staying a little late to do some paperwork. Can you take the bus home? Be home for dinner tonight. Xoxo  
Harry sighed and replied that it was fine and not to worry. Just as he was putting his phone back away Louis came back with a second tray of food.

“Extra hungry today mate?” Niall laughed at Louis’ two trays of food.

Louis moved Harry’s veggies and hummus and replied, “nope, this one is for Harry. I got you a veggie burger and fries, I didn’t know if you eat dairy or not so I made sure they didn't have any in the patty and that they didn't put cheese on it. That’s why it took me so long.”

Harry looked up astonished at the Alpha. He unwillingly released pleased pheromones and mumbled, “Thank you Louis, you didn’t have to do that.” Harry was so happy yet embarrassed that the Alpha provided for him in this way.

He picked at the lunch for the rest of the period, as Niall and Louis chatted. They tried to include Harry but he was feeling quite shy today. Louis periodically would look over, sometimes just to smile, but also down at the tray. Harry had a feeling that he kept looking over to ensure all of the lunch was consumed.

As the bell rang for the next period and they went to say their goodbyes, Harry found Louis stayed and seemed to have a class near where Harry next had his. What he wasn’t expecting was for them to have the same exact class next: math. Now Harry was pretty good at math, but he had a feeling with Louis right there in the very same classroom with him that everything in his brain math related would suddenly be gone.

Louis seemed to be heading to his regular seat, and when Harry went to find an empty one on the other side of the room, Louis had none of it.

“Hey Harry where are you going?” He looked over at the seat next to him and gave a warning growl to the beta before the beta got up quickly to move. “Harry there’s a seat open right here for you.” Harry’s heart rate spiked before sitting down. “Are you always this quiet? Am I still being too much?” Louis said leaning over to him in a low voice.

Harry immediately felt awful. “Oh! No, no, you're fine. It’s just, I. well. It’s a lot here today in general. I am just a little overwhelmed moving to a new town and starting at a new school and all. It’s totally not you.” Harry rushed the words out in a whisper as the class was just starting up.

“Okay good.” Louis smiled over at Harry with bright blue eyes.

The class went by way too fast for Harry’s liking. And the day went by way too slow. Before he knew it the end of the day was here and it was time to figure out the bus situation. He didn’t know what bus number would lead to his house, and by time he got his belongings from his locker and figured out what bus to take, they were all gone.  
Harry groaned and punched in his address into google maps and started the 30 minute walk home. His books were heavy and his day was stressful. It wasn’t long before the tears started coming, slowing his walk to a crawl. The sobs were heavy in his chest, so heavy that it halted him to a stop. Harry decided to let all his emotions out in one go. Moving from his hometown, starting a new school, barely moved into his new house, and last but certainly not least: meeting the beautiful Alpha. He let all his emotions spill out on the side of the road. Harry was so overwhelmed that he didn’t notice the sleek black car pull up in front of him.

Louis stepped out and immediately sat down next to him and pulled him into his lap, rocking him to sooth him. “Shh, shh, it’s okay love. Let me take you home. It's okay.” When Harry didn’t calm down after another minute of being rocked, Louis decided he had no choice but to lightly scent the boy. Within moments of the soothing pheromones hitting the air, Harry’s sobs turned into slight sniffles.

“What a good boy you calmed down for me. Let me take you home sweet omega, you shouldn’t be walking home.” Harry nodded into his shoulder and gave a small yelp as Louis easily lifted him and put him in the passenger side of the car.

Louis looked at Harry’s map on his phone before turning on the car and silently pulled away from the curb. They were quiet for a moment with the only sound was Harry's purrs radiating throughout the car.

“What’s wrong love? Why were you just on the side of the road sobbing like that? Why were you even walking home to begin with.” Louis asked these questions softly and scented the air softly.

Harry purred before responding “Dunno...overwhelmed...everything is so new to me…’s a lot.” Harry snuggled deeper into the seat taking in all of the musky scent before it’s all ripped away from him and he’s left feeling even worse than before.

They pulled into Harry’s driveway and Louis went around to the passenger side to get him. “Keys?” Louis asked. Harry silently handed them over and then stuck his arms out to be lifted out of the car. Louis chuckled and Harry went bright red. He was embarrassed he was acting so needy. He was never like this, but then again he has been been scented before.

Louis expertly maneuvered the key while still firmly holding harry to his chest. Once inside he sniffed out where Harry’s scent was strongest, knowing that it would lead to the boy’s room.

Upon climbing the stairs and entering the boy’s room, he realized two things. One, Harry wasn’t kidding when he said that he was barely moved in. And Two, he is a nester.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis decided that in that moment, It would be best to place him down in his nest while he sits in the office chair across. And you see that would have been an amazing idea, if it wasn’t for the fact that as he went to set the omega down, he was pulled down with him.

"Oh sweet omega, why are you doing this to me." Louis chuckled and pulled the omega into his chest. He didn't scent him because Harry seemed to be calming down. "This is a lovely nest you have here." He kissed the top of his head. Harry only purred in response. Louis indulged in the feeling of being cuddled up with Harry. Time slowed down, making it hard to decipher just how long they had been laying there together. 

After a few blissful moments, Louis knew that he needed to help Harry fix what sent him into the meltdown in the first place. "How about we get you all set up in your room here. I think that'll make you feel a little more at ease, yeah?" Louis started rubbing the omega's back trying to lull him back into reality. With a groan Harry sat up. "Feeling better?" Louis asked with a small smile.

Harry's face went a deep red, "Um, I, yeah. Thanks." He tucked his neck into his chest while getting up. 

"Hey it's alright. I'm glad I was there to help you, I was actually thinking about you as I was driving and something told me to take the scenic route. I'm happy I was the one to find you Harry. I always want to be there to help you." Louis was now right in front of harry holding him by the hips.

Harry turned away from Louis as be smiled big. "Alright well, um thank you for everything, I'm just gonna, uhh, set up my room now." He shuffled around and started to try to move a bookshelf that was in the middle of his room. 

Louis being the good Alpha that he is couldn't stand to see Harry struggling with moving the bookcase, so he jumped in to help. 

"So what made you move here?" Louis started the conversation out light, knowing Harry was nervous as he could smell it in the air.

Harry started unpacking his books from a box. Fantasy, poetry, and auto-biographies being loaded onto the shelf as he replied. "My mom went where there was work. I'm from Manhattan originally, but it's um, better work out here. Slower paced for her which is better for an omega working full time." 

Louis didn't comment on the fact that Harry's mother worked full time, sensing that it was an uncomfortable topic for Harry. "Well I'm glad your here now." Louis almost said it so low that you couldn't hear him. But Harry did. Louis started assembling a new desk while Harry was still unpacking boxes. "So Harold, what is it you like to do for fun?"

Harry looked up smiling, "I love writing poetry. I actually have an English assignment due tomorrow on poetry."

"Do you want to get started on that while I do your room?"

"No, no. It won't take me long to do at all. I might even recycle some of what I already have written." Harry furthered his point by holding up a beat up looking leather bound notebook. "What about you, what do you like to do for fun?" 

Louis tightened a screw in the wood that was now starting to resemble a desk. "I mainly like to workout and help my parents with the pack stuff. When I have a lot of free time I play some music actually. Mainly guitar, but I do play a bit of piano. Just enough to get by."

"Can I see one day? I love music."

"Yeah totally. Maybe after school tomorrow you can come by the pack house."

Harry smiled into his shoulder as he turned away blushing, yet again.

And that is how the afternoon went. They chatted while they moved things around, they arranged everything perfectly, and most importantly when Louis thought Harry wouldn't notice, he would scent what ever he could get his hands on. Harry was so in his own world that he didn't even notice books, towels, and pens were being scented. You see the whole room already smelled like Louis so it wasn't a huge change in the air. 

But at last, they had finished setting up Harry's room and there was no more need for the alpha to stay. No need other than cuddling, but he didn't want to be any more of a bother to Louis, he had already been needy enough. "Thank you for helping me today. And not just right now I mean earlier too." Harry blushed red.

Louis looked up and smiled at Harry with his blue eyes shining bright. "Of course Harry, I'm just glad I was around." Louis grabbed his jacked from a hook on the back of the door. "Be ready at 6:45 tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

Harry and Louis walked down the stairs. "Oh, my mom can drive me it's okay."

"I wasn't asking love." Louis kissed Harry's head and turned just as Harry was blushing. "I'll see you in the morning yeah?" Louis was out the door. 

Harry couldn't help but stare as the Alpha walked out of his home and into his car. Harry had just about pulled himself together enough to close the door and march right back up to his nest when he saw the window go down and Louis pop his head out of it. "Harry, love, do you like coffee?"

"Yes." Harry yelled back with a goofy smile. Louis gave him a thumbs up and then waved as he pulled out of the driveway and into the street. With harry left to his own thoughts for the first time since his meltdown hours ago, he felt like he could breathe. Being around the Alpha made him nervous in a good way. Harry felt like he was really watching his every move to make sure he didn't do something stupid, but at the same time he has never felt more himself. He was laughing, joking, and working together with Louis as a perfect team. Something he has never experienced before in his life. 

Looking at the clock and seeing it's almost 6, when his mom would be home, Harry decided to be the perfect son and make him and his mom dinner. Harry was very grateful for his mother. Ever since the passing of her husband she immediately took up working full time to provide for her son. Harry knows it's exhausting for omegas to work full time, so he tries to help out where ever he can. 

And tonight that means dinner. Harry decided to make a vegan mac and cheese that has a pumpkin base to it. He grabbed all the ingredients and put on a new artist he's been meaning to listen to for a while now, some beta named Ed Sheeran. As Harry whipped up the easy meal he danced around the kitchen, feeling good for a number of reasons. He had gotten all his emotions out, he had just spent the entire afternoon with a beautiful mate-worthy Alpha, and now he was doing one of his favorite hobbies: cooking. 

With perfect timing, Harry was pulling the pumpkin mac out of the oven when his mom walked through the front door looking tired. That didn't stop the huge smile from growing on her face when she saw her son. "Hey honey, how was your first day? Sorry I was so late. I had to do a of hiring paperwork. Tomorrow I shouldn't be as late."

Harry replied as he started filling there plates. "It was okay mom. How was your first day?" 

They both sat down and started eating. Harry almost moaning from the savory flavor. "It was okay, everyone seemed nice enough at the publishing company." Anne took another bite before continuing, "This is fantastic harry thank you. It seems like the job will be easy. Just a lot of paperwork and filing to be done really. Lots to catch up on." They ate in silence for a few more moment just savoring the dish. That's how you know it's a good meal, when there is barely any talking.

"Tell me more about your first day hun. Don't think I don't smell that there's been an Alpha here. Who is he?"

Harry, in typical Harry fashion blushed red. "He's just a guy I met at school. He offered to help me set my room up." Harry decided to leave out the fact that he was sobbing on the side of the road and Louis had to calm him down by scenting him, even though he was sure his mother could smell the fact that he had been scented. In fact, everyone at school tomorrow would probably be able to smell it as well. The thought of that alone was enough to give him butterflies in his tummy. "Oh mom, by the way he's gonna pick me up for school tomorrow."

His mother beamed with excitement, "Oh honey I'm so happy your settling in here well. See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad." For the first time since even speaking about moving, Harry had a good feeling about staying in St. James. More so, a good feeling about Alpha Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry spent the rest of the night smelling the remaining alpha scent while trying to write poetry for his class. He was going to recycle some old ones, but he found that he had so many emotions about the day that he might actually benefit from writing it all out on paper. 

He wrote and wrote until his heart no longer sat heavy in his chest, and his paper was full of blue ink.

Harry finished the other two poems shortly after in his leather notebook. He transferred them over into his composition notebook, so that he could hand it in to the teacher tomorrow morning. As he fell asleep he let his mind wonder to thoughts of the alpha, and he subconsciously brought his wrist up to his nose and have it a good whiff and a tiny kitten lick. 

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Harry was running around his room like a chicken without it's head trying to find something to wear. As he tried on his 6th outfit that morning, he brushed his wet hair out of his face to look in the mirror. Rolling Stones t shirt, and black ripped skinny jeans. This is it. This will have to do. Harry had barely finished putting his boots on before he heard his mother opening the front door. He grabbed his jacket and his bag and practically flew down the stairs, to wanting to make Louis wait. 

"Good morning Louis." Harry smiled brightly at the young Alpha. 

"Morning Harry! You never told me how lovely your mother is!" Kiss ass, Harry thought to himself giggling. "I was just telling your mom that we're going to be having a pack dinner on Friday to celebrate you both coming to town." 

Harry swallowed nervously, but when he saw Louis' confident and excited demeanor, he couldn't help but calm down as well. "Sounds great! I can't wait." Harry grabbed Louis' arm and started pulling him towards the door, "We're gonna be late mom! I'll see you later for dinner!"

Louis chuckled a goodbye to Anne and lead Harry to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and checked to make sure his seat belt was safely fastened before closing the door, heading to his side and pulling off to school. 

"How was your poetry homework last night? Get it all done? Oh and I have a coffee for you. I got you a vanilla latte. It's really sweet." Louis kept his eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel, while the other hesitated on whether or not to hold Harry's.

"It went well, got it done super fast so I was able to get an early night sleep."

"That's good. You've had a long day. You need to take care of yourself." A beat past before he continued. "You've got to read me some of your stuff one day Harold. In fact let that day be today! Read me something while I drive."

Harry's heart damn near exploded. And Louis could hear it. "I, umm, it's just that it's, uhh, not my best work. I'll show you something Friday at the pack house." 

Louis chuckled. "Whatever you'd like Harry. I would never force ya to do anything you didn't want to do." 

As they pulled into the student parking lot, Harry gathered his book bag and shrugged his jacket on. Before Harry could open his own door, Louis had come around and did it for him. They made small talk as they made their way into the building and up to the English classrooms. 

"I'll see you after class yeah?" Louis didn't wait for a response before he pulled Harry in for a hug. Harry could have sworn that he felt Louis rubbing his wrist against his shirt but ultimately decided it was just his very imaginative, hormonal brain getting the best of him.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Harry pulled away reluctantly and smiled at him. 

Harry headed into class still with that large smile on his face. Said smile was quickly wiped off when class began and the teacher announced they would be reading each of their poems out loud for the entire class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So overwhelmed by the response I got to my first fan fic!! I will be trying to post a chapter everyday being that this quarantine has a bitch BORED. Let me know below what you love in a fic and maybe I'll try to incorporate it. I know I have very specific things I love in a fic.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked this chapter!! It keeps me motivated to keep writing for myself and yall!
> 
> Thanks<3


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in English class Harry barely was listening to the others recite their poems to the class. The only thing he was thinking about was how telling his poetry was, Louis, and how there was only 5 minutes left in class. Harry might get out of this until tomorrow and by then he can write new poems so his classmates don't know about his embarrassing crush on the Alpha.

"Harry Styles?" He hears his name called out. Fuck. Okay no getting out of this one. He took his time shuffling through his papers, trying to stall. Between him stalling and day dreaming before only 2 minutes are left.

"Okay erm, I was inspired by a book for this one." Harry lied through his teeth.

" 

_ This is real _

_ And this is new _

_ My thoughts running amuck _

_ My feelings askew _

_ This is it _

_ What I've been waiting for _

_ My heart's racing _

_ Waiting, for tomorrows knock on my door _

_ Perfect _

_ Charming _

_ Nice _

_ Sweet _

_ Though we just met, _

_ You are everything new _

_ You are the spark lit inside of me."  _

Just as Harry was finishing his last stanza, the bell rang. He quickly shuffled back to his seat, threw his books into his backpack, and left the once loved English classroom. Upon leaving he barely was able to stop himself from bumping into Louis.

"Hey I was getting worried for a moment I went to the wrong classroom." Harry knowing that's a lie because Louis would be able to smell him chuckled.

"Yeah, we had to recite our poetry and i was going while the bell rang."

Louis looked at Harry like he was hiding something and they went off to Harry's next class. In fact, that's how the rest of the morning went. Louis walked Harry from class to class for each period. When it finally became lunch time, they sat in the same seats as yesterday and waited for Niall to get in.

"That's all you've got?" Louis said looking at Harry's leftovers of pumpkin mac.

Harry looked from his food to Louis and shrugged. "Yeah, what's wrong with that? It's a huge serving." And Harry was not wrong about that. He had used what looked like an old Chinese food container to package up his lunch. 

"Where's your protein?" Louis challenge.

Harry started laughing so hard he couldn't even answer for a moment. 

"What? What's so funny Harry? It's a serious question!"

Niall came over looking at the two in shock at the complete 180 they did compared to yesterday. 

Harry sobered up enough to finally answer Louis. "Oh of course, ask the vegan about their protein. How's your b12 levels? And your calcium?" Harry snickered into his food as he took a bite. When he finally finished chewing he looked up at Niall and Louis greeting each other. "Hey Niall, how's it going?"

"Good, good, and yourself?"

"Not as bad as yesterday. Louis has been showing me around." Harry looked over to smile at him. 

The rest of lunch went as expected. Louis and Niall going back and forth at each other, Louis constantly checking to make sure the omega was eating, and of course Louis trying to solidify plans with Harry for after school.

In fact, the rest of the day went the same as this morning. Louis walked Harry to and from every class that day. And during class Harry filled his notebooks with his and Louis' initials. Math was the same as yesterday but this time rather than whisper screaming at each other, they passed notes.

_You look really cute today_

_-L_

That first note Louis sent Harry's way was enough to make the whole room fill up with his embarrassed yet pleased pheromones. Harry was embarrassed but wrote back a note any way. 

_You look better._

_-H_

Louis smiled confidently at the note.

_Harold I promise you do not want to start this war with me, I am alpha, i will win._

_-L_

Though it was clear Louis was joking, Harry still shivered at the dominance in the note. Harry decided just to send back a winkey face in a note, which in turn, made Louis smile.

On the way home from school and on their way to Louis' house, they listened to music and screamed lyrics at the top of their lungs. Though it was January and it was cold out, they had the windows down as they drove without a care in the world. 

Upon entering Louis' house aka the pack house Harry was astonished. You see, back in Manhattan, there were so many people in his pack that they did not get together. Harry doesn't even recall meeting the head alpha and luna. Harry has never seen a pack house before. It was big and beautiful and there was so much space for everyone to gather comfortably. Harry took it all in while Louis stared at him curiously.

"What? You've never seen a pack house before?"

Harry blushed. "No, I actually haven't, Manhattan pack was too big to all get together."

Louis gave Harry a sheepish smile. "Whoops. Sorry forgot about that. Well let me give you a tour."

Inside the pack house there were three floors. The first floor consisted of a large kitchen, a game room, a living room and a room that reminded harry of where people to go have events with a lot of people. The second floor were filled with bedrooms for pack members who chose to stay in the pack house. And the third and final level was for the alpha and his family. Louis explained how once he mates he will become head alpha and will take the entire upstairs for himself. 

After walking through only a fraction of the huge pack house, they finally end up in Louis' room. Harry think's it's more like a suite though being that he has his own bathroom, walk in closet, and separate sitting room which Louis turned into a music room. In this room there were multiple guitars, a grand piano, a key board, and what looks like equipment to mix his own music. 

"Whoa, you have so many guitars." Harry lightly brushed his hand over one, scared of breaking it. 

"You wanna try one out? Here this one is all you." It was a dark wood stained guitar-acoustic. Louis picked one up for himself and then strummed a few notes. Before long it turned into a one on one guitar lesson. 

"So this is one of the most popular chords right here. It's called a G chord. You just wanna put that finger right there-no the string below it-yes Harry just like that! Good job. Yes now use your right hand and strum a few times, It doesn't have to be anything complicated, just to hear the sound you can make."

As it turns out, Louis was a fantastic teacher, and very patient with the young omega. They spent the entire afternoon messing around in Louis' music room. It wasn't long until they were interrupted by Harry's cell phone. It was his mother.

"Hello?...Yeah I am at Louis' why?...Oh shoot sorry mom, I'm coming back now." Harry frantically gathered his belongings and turned to Louis. "Hey would you be able to bring me home? I forgot I had told my mom I would be home for dinner."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Sorry I let time get away from me. I will not let that happen again."

The ride back to Harry's wasn't nearly as fun as the ride to Louis' house. That is due to the fact that Harry was now gloomy because he's leaving the presence of the alpha. Upon pulling up to Harry's house, Louis took Harry's hand and kissed the top of it saying, "Stay safe. I'll see you tomorrow at 6:45." And kissed it again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Happyplacelou! Thanks for always leaving a comment!<3

And so Tuesday turned into Wednesday, and Wednesday to Thursday, and Thursday to finally Friday. Every day was the same-get picked up by Louis, school , daydream of Louis, and then hanging out after school with the alpha. Louis has gone back to Harry's place just one more time since Monday.

Harry's nest only got bigger and somehow more full. Louis would never say it, but he noticed some of his shirts from this week tucked neatly into the sides of the nest, close to where Harry would lean his head. Omegas only do this when they are prepping for heat, as they usually only want their own scent in their nest. Omegas will take an alpha's items that smell like them, or have an alpha they trust scent their nest while prepping for heat so other alpha's stay away. 

Louis stayed quiet about his missing clothes out of respect. What he wanted to do more than anything was tell the omega he would fuck him through his heat and make it the best heat he had ever had, but he did not want to scare away Harry. They had only just met and though Louis was ready, he never wanted to do anything to make Harry feel uncomfortable.

The pack house after school on Friday was booming with excitement. Everyone was eager to meet the new pack members, and more so, eager to meet the omega that has stolen the head alpha to be's attention. 

"Mom! Does this look okay?" Louis went to his omega mother in the kitchen. Louis was wearing a button down shirt, untucked with a pair of skinny jeans. Casual, but not too casual, and dressy, but not too dressy. 

Mark put down the plates in his hands and looked over at his son. "Oh honey you look amazing. what you're wearing is perfect."

Louis smiled at him and walked into the hall to fix up his hair. God dammit this omega was gonna be the death of him. Walking away from the mirror, Louis made his way over to the kids that were playing in the game room and decided to join, being that he has always loved children. Louis was so preoccupied with playing with the children, he did not hear when the omega and his mother pulled up to the house.

As Harry and his mother pulled up to the pack house. Harry's shirt was practically wet from nervous sweats. I mean who wouldn't be? Harry was meeting Louis' parents for the first time-and the rest of the pack. Logically speaking, yes Harry had met most of the pack members his age, but there was still tons and tons more he had never even had a conversation with. As Harry exited the car he tucked his chin to his chest.

Harry's mother rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. "It's alright baby. They're all gonna like you." 

They went ahead and knocked on the front door, being that they aren't officially part of the pack. That would come at the first full moon cycle. And being that they just had a full moon before they moved, they still have another month or so before they would be bonded to the rest of the pack. It was only a few seconds before no other than Niall opened the door. 

"Hey bro, it's great to see ya! Looking good." Harry looked down at what he was wearing and though he didn't know it yet, he and Louis were practically wearing the same thing. 

"Thanks Niall. This is my mother, Anne." Harry paused, gesturing to the omega next to him. "Mom, this is my friend from school, Niall." They exchanged pleasantries for a moment as they stepped inside the huge home. Harry subconsciously looked around for Louis but he was no where in sight. 

"Anne do you mind if I steal Harry? A bunch of us are chatting in the living room." 

"No no, not at all, I'll go see if I can be any help in the kitchen." 

"It's just past the stairs on the right!"

"Thank you Niall, it was lovely meeting you." 

"Nice meeting you Anne!"

Niall and Harry made their way into the living room-the huge living room and sat down near two other boys. One alpha and one omega, they seem to be mated to each other, based on the proximity and the huge scar on the brown haired omega's neck.

"Zayn, Liam, this is Harry." 

The alpha with black hair spoke first. "Nice to meet you I'm Zayn. This is my Liam." He put his arm around Liam. 

"Hi Harry." Liam seemed kind of shy. Once both Harry and Liam open up a bit it seems as though they would make great friends. "Louis and Niall have told us a lot about you." He continued.

"Louis was talking about me?" Harry completely skipped over the part of Niall also talking about him.

"I was too! What am I, chopped liver?" Niall exclaimed pretending to be hurt. 

The four laughed loudly before Niall and Zayn broke off to have a conversation of their own, and Liam and Harry did the same. Omega talk was about to get real. 

"So what did Louis say about me?" Harry rushed out quickly. SO much for being subtle. 

Liam giggled before answering, "Oh my, what hasn't he said. He keeping gushing about how perfect and beautiful you are. I think you really caught a good one here." 

"What? No way. I don't think Louis likes me like that. I think he's just trying to do his duty as future head alpha to make the new members feel welcomed." 

"Well he sure as hell didn't treat me like he treats you when I moved here last year." They both laugh before Liam continues. "You should go find him! Let him know you're here. I'm actually surprised he didn't come barreling to the door when you knocked earlier."

Harry though about it for a moment and decided Liam was right. "You know what? That's exactly what I am going to do." Harry gets up and starts walking away before he stops. "Any idea where he is?" 

Liam laughs. "No clue hun. He was still upstairs when I got here." 

Harry takes off to the stairs, passing the game room hearing children laugh. Harry fantasizes about having Louis' children one day. Living here, on the third floor of the pack house. Hosting dinners like this all the time for their pack members. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a beautiful omega girl is coming downstairs from the third floor looking winded. 

"Oh you must be Harry." She crinkles her nose insinuating he smells. One of the biggest insults a person can do to another. 

Harry self-consciously sniffs his shoulder a few times, nope, smells fine. "I, uhh, yeah that's me. Have you seen Louis?"

The girl laughs and replies, "Oh I have alright. Might wanna give him a few minutes. He's probably freshening up." She pulls the fallen strap up from her short dress and continues walking down the stairs leaving Harry on the staircase alone. 

Suddenly Harry's heart weighed heavy in his chest. I'm fact his whole body felt 5x heavier as his slowly descended down the stair case. Harry took just about twice as long to get down the stairs as he did to get up them, dreading having to go back to where there are people and have to pretend like he is fine. As he reached the bottom step he heard children's laughter again, but this time coupled with a high pitch laughter he knows all too well.

Harry poked his head in and saw Louis with about 6 children on hanging onto his limbs. 

"You can't take me down! I am a mighty alpha!" He roared in a playful tone. Just as he said that a small alpha boy went charging at him and, ironically, took him down. They all started laughing hysterically and Harry couldn't help but laugh too.

It was that moment that Harry realized two things. One, Louis was going to make a fantastic father one day. And two, the omega with the long brown hair lied just to make him upset. 

Louis looked up from the ground. "Harry you're here!" Louis moved a few of the children carefully so he could get up and greet Harry. 

Harry met him halfway and pulled him in for a tight hug, subconsciously sniffing at his shirt. No scent of the awful omega anywhere on him. He purred. 

"Sweet omega what's wrong?"

Harry felt a small whine creep up in his throat. Louis lead them out into the somehow empty hallway so they could talk.

Louis sat on one of the chairs and brought Harry down on his lap. "An omega had said you and her were just-" Harry accidentally cut himself off with another soft whine.

Louis rubbed his back and scented him. "Eleanor. She has this unrealistic idea that one day she would be my luna. We don't have a past or anything, I'm unsure why she would think that."

Harry didn't respond as he was practically drunk on the soothing pheromones the alpha was releasing. 

"Totally into male omegas anyway. One with bright green eyes and dimples to be exact."

Harry removed his nose from Louis' neck and looked up at him with bright blue eyes. 

"Really?" Was the only thing that left Harry's mouth. 

Louis chuckled. "Of course. I thought I had been being quite obvious about it too. Guess I'll try harder." 

They both laughed, then were silent for a moment. 

"I was so jealous." Harry said in barely a whisper. 

"I know darling. I promise I will never do anything to make you feel like that again." Louis comforted him for another few moments as the omega seemed to calm down. 

"Dinner's ready!" A small beta boy was screaming and running throughout the house to let everyone know. 

"Don't run." Both Harry and Louis said at the same time. They smiled at each other as they got up and walked into the dining hall. 

The hall was even more beautiful now that there were about 200 people in it. Louis took Harry's hand and led them over to a tall alpha woman and a very pregnant omega man. 

"Mom, dad, this is Harry." Louis squeezed Harry's left hand tight for a moment. Harry bowed slightly in respect for the pack leaders and smiled.

The pregnant omega couldn't control himself when he pulled Harry in for a warm hug. "Oh honey! It's so great to finally meet you. You've got our Louis here smitten." 

"Mark, sweetie, no one says smitten anymore." The alpha woman giggled as Mark released Harry from the hug. 

"Hello Harry, it's wonderful meeting you. I'm Johannah, but you can call me Jo."

The dinner went as any dinner would. Lots of laughter, drinks, and of course food. Anne sat at a table with Mark and Jo and immediately hit it off showing pictures of two to each other on their phones. Where as Harry sat at a table with Louis, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Liam and Harry once again linked up and talked their omega shit, and Louis, Niall, and Zayn were talking about whatever they did. They dinner went by too fast for Harry's liking, knowing that this would probably be the last time he saw Louis until Monday. 

Jo made a sweet speech about how though they are not officially bonded to the pack yet, they were to be treated with the kindness that the rest of the pack is treated with. She continued by urging the pack members to help them acclimate as much as they can. 

As dinner settled down and everyone started to part ways, Louis and Harry decided to take a walk in the garden. 

"Feels like forever since we've been alone." Louis said while they swung their hands together. 

Harry lightly blushed, "I know. It's only been a few hours though." 

They stopped at a bench near a bed of English Primroses. "I actually brought you out here because I wanted to talk to you about something Harry."

Harry swallowed, unable to find his voice through the nerves, so he only nodded for Louis to continue. 

Louis looked at Harry confidently before continuing, "Harry, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so to speak. After our talk earlier I think we can both agree we have feelings for each other, yeah?" Louis paused waiting for a response. 

Harry's heart rate peaked, and a huge smile grew on his face showing his dimples. "Yeah, definitely."

Louis smiled widely too. "I want to make my intentions crystal clear. I want to be your mate. I want to be there for you always. Through the good and through the bad. I want to be the last thing you see every night when you fall asleep, and the first you see when you wake up. My intentions are to court you, and to mate you Harry."

Harry stared wide eye at Louis. "Are you asking my permission to be courted by you?" 

"Of course I am Harry! What did you think that whole speech was about?" Louis teased in a playful tone. 

They both laughed loudly. "Yeah, yes! Of course yes Louis!"

The two sat outside, bundled up until it was time fore Harry to go. This time as they departed, Louis did not try to hide it one bit when he scented Harry one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed!! I love reading comments!!
> 
> Love you's!  
> -Sam<3


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went by painfully slow. Harry worked wrote poetry, hung out with his mom, and most of all, missed Louis. Whereas Louis was caught up with pack duties and missing Harry. Harry and Louis had occasionally facetimed, but they mainly just texted back and forth, as Louis was quite busy. 

_I miss you Lou_

_I know I miss you too. I can't wait to start courting you <3_

Most of their texts were like that. Tooth rotting sweet. They had made plans for later in the week for catching a movie and dinner. But Louis made it clear that he was much more imaginative than that and it was NOT their first date. They were just hanging out and Louis was going to pay. But it was NOT a date. Nope, not at all.

Then came Sunday. Harry was anxious for Sunday because that meant only one more day until Harry could see Louis. He was so anxious to see Louis that he tried to busy himself all day with mindless tasks. Cleaning his room, fixing his nest, adding to his nest, fixing it again. It all seemed to center around his glorious nest. 

What Harry wasn't expecting was for his heat to come that night.

When Louis got to Harry's house on Monday morning he could immediately smell it. Harry's heat. Louis did what any good courting alpha would do and took the shirt off his back, and knocked on the door to hand it to Anne wordlessly. Louis turned away and ran back to his car breathing heavy. He could not get that strong, flowery scent out of his head. It was consuming him and his cock was growing hard because of it. 

Dammit, he thought to himself as he rolled all his windows down and sped off to school. For a moment he contemplated, just going home and getting himself off to the thought of burying his knot inside the needy omegas hole, but he knew that would just be torture and he would be even more tempted to go to the omega's house and kick the door down if he had to. 

Once at school he threw a new shirt on that he coincidentally had in the back seat. He became angry with himself for leaving Harry all alone while he needs him. He almost turned right back around to get in his car before he heard a voice. 

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Zayn came over to dap him up.

Louis looked at him with cold eyes and replied, "Shut up," and brushed past him. He began practically barreling through the crowd to get to class, but Zayn followed.

"You should go home. You shouldn't be here this close to rut." 

"I'm not going into rut, idiot. I have another 2 weeks. I went to pick up Harry and he was in heat." They stopped outside the empty classroom which was his first class for the day.

"I know a rut when I see one, let me drive you home. I'm not asking." Zayn challenged Louis. Normally this wasn't a good idea for one alpha to challenge another this close to rut, but Louis wasn't thinking clearly and Zayn needed to get through to him.

Louis huffed and followed Zayn out to his car and got in angrily. The whole way home Louis was lowly growling as he thought of his omega all by himself in pain. How Louis would be able to take away that pain. How he could make Harry feel so good he would cry in pleasure. 

Harry woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. Fuck, he thought to himself. 

Harry buried his face into the side of his nest where one of the many Louis shirts were and rutted against something-anything. It didn't help. He whined out for Louis, his alpha to come and help him. 

At the thought of the alpha Harry came. But it wasn't enough.

Harry started thinking about what he would beg the alpha to do to him if he were here. He ruts more. He would do anything the alpha asked. He comes again,

"Louis!"

Louis gets home and slams the front door, storming off to his room, ignoring everyone in sight. He smelled her before he saw her. When Louis opened his room to find Eleanor in nothing but a bra and panties on his bed. His bed where him and Harry should be. 

Louis growled louder than he ever has in his life, eyes flashing red. "OUT. NOW." 

Eleanor ran fast out of his room practically naked but he didn't care. What he needed right now was a lot of lotion and his right hand. 

Louis was definitely going into rut.

Harry lost count of how many orgasms he had. All he could think about was how his Alpha wasn't with him, fucking him through his heat. At some point his mother must have tossed in Louis shirt because it seemed to have helped the aching. 

The shirt was fresh. Just worn. Harry came again to the thought of him and Louis connected by Louis' knot.

Louis spent the entire day aching in pain as his knot would not go down completely for anything. his wrist started hurting so in desperation he had no choice but to rut his knot against the sheets in efforts to pop a knot. 

At one point Louis remembered through his haze that Harry left his sweater here last week. He rampaged over to it and came all over it. His inner alpha itching to have the boy smell like him. In this haze he was sure that he would make Harry wear it to school every day until his neck was marked so everyone knew he was off limits. 

Days past like minutes while Harry was in heat. Every moment he was thinking of Louis and what would happen if they were together. It became clear to Harry over the excruciating three days that Harry could not be without Louis. And even more so, Harry wanted Louis to be his alpha.

_Hey_

Harry decided to keep it short and simple while texting Louis. He was embarrassed because he didn't show up to school for three days, and everyone knows what that means when an omega is absent for that long. He groaned internally. 

_Hey love how are you feeling?_

Louis is the sweetest creature on this Earth. 

_I'm okay, just really tired. Miss you._

_P.s. Thanks for your shirt;)_

Louis' response came back almost immediately. 

_I couldn't leave you with nothing of me. And I hear you love. Smelling your heat on Monday morning sent me into rut. I've been missing you like crazy. Will I see you in school tomorrow?_

Rut? Louis went into rut just by his smell? Surely his rut must have been close if Harry's heat triggered it. Harry's inner omega purred at the thought of Louis in rut. 

Harry sighed at the thought of missing school tomorrow. He usually takes an extra day, as most omegas do. It's hard on their body to go through a heat without an alpha to help them through it. Plus, it was 9pm and he had only just gotten out of heat.

_I think I'm going to take the day tomorrow. It was a rough one. How was your rut?_

Harry couldn't help but wonder about it. He had to ask.

_Rough for me too love. it's not easy spending it alone. We won't have to worry for much longer about that though_

Harry smiled widely at his phone.

_No, we wont <3_

Harry fell asleep that night thinking only of Louis, but it was different than the past few night's dreams. This time instead of dreaming dirty things, he dreamed only of what their lives will be like together. Harry rested a hand over his flat stomach as his mind showed him pictures of him swollen with Louis' child. 

The next day Harry didn't wake up until it was past 1pm. He woke up still tired, but much better than days prior. The first thing he did was check his phone. Two missed texts from Louis.

_Good Morning! Let me know if there's anything I can get for you today_

_Hey! Can I come see you after school? It's been too long_

The last text was only sent 10 minutes ago. Harry responded quickly telling him he'd love that more than anything.

Being that school gets out in 45 minutes, Harry jumped up and started cleaning. He wiped down everything in his room, demolished his nest being that it was now filthy, and opened both of his windows as wide as they would go. He wanted to air out the smell of his heat. His inner omega wanted him to leave his scent everywhere to make the alpha knot him, but he knew that wasn't a good idea.

He shot a quick text over to his mother telling her that Louis was coming over, and then got to work on his new nest. Harry got so into it that he jumped when he heard a knock on the front door. 

Harry ran down the stairs, swung open the door and practically jumped into Louis' arm. 

"Hey love, it's good to see you too." Louis chuckled. Louis moved them so they were now in doors, so Harry couldn't get sick from the chilly January air.

"I missed you Lou."

"I know I missed you too."

They headed upstairs and Louis was caught off guard by the fact that his nest was no more.

"I uhh, sorry, my nest is ugly right now. Please don't look at it." Harry rubbed the side of his neck subconsciously.

"It's alright, I've seen your nests before and I know how beautiful you make them." Louis tried to reassure him. "Can I help?" Louis added that lst part quiet;y, as only mates help their omegas make their nests.

Harry's eyes lit up. "You would help me?" His tone of voice could not be mistaken for anything but excitement. 

"Of course. Just tell me what to do."

And Harry did. Harry and Louis worked as perfect team as they arranged the contents of the omega's nest. Only once did Harry snap at him. It was when the green and blue blanket wasn't folded perfectly before before being placed in the nest-and really, who wouldn't snap about that.

When the nest was all arranged they laid down together, with Harry's head on Louis' chest.

"Lou?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"What exactly is the courting process like? Like I know how it takes about a month and there's no mating until then, but like, uhh, what else?" 

Harry had been in the middle of learning about it in school when he transferred to St. James High. 

"Harry! You agreed to letting me court you without knowing what it meant? If you don't know about courting, then how do you know you're sure about it?"

"I'm sure about you, Louis." Harry looked up at Louis and in that moment their eyes met and they just stared at each other. 

Suddenly Louis' lips were crashing down on Harry's with haste. They stayed connected like that for a moment before moving. They're lips moved together perfectly as if they had done it a million times before this-not as if this was their first kiss. Louis was a gentleman and kept the kiss at just that. It was a sweet first kiss, nothing dirty about it. 

As they pulled away they each had a dumb smile on their face. 

"Magic." Harry whispered. 

"That's how I feel whenever we're together." Louis responded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> As always please leave a comment and kudos if you guys enjoyed!
> 
> -Sam<3


	6. Chapter 6

The night Louis kissed Harry he realized that was all he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Upon the explanation of the courting process, he also realized just hot beautiful and magical it was. 

Throughout the courting process the alpha's main goal is to not only show their love and affection, but also show that the alpha can provide for the omega. This can mean many things. Giving gifts is what most alphas do, though some will simply open up a savings account for their omega. Louis, however, made it quite clear that he was not like most alphas. He planned on doing something extravagant to show Harry just how much he cares, though refused to tell Harry because it would "ruin the surprise".

The showing of the ability to provide was only one aspect, though it carries on throughout the courting process and should continue after they are mated. During courting there will be dates, nights they will stay together, and towards the end, the omega will move in with the alpha. These dates should be out of the ordinary-cooking together, travelling, even something potentially dangerous, just to show the alpha will always protect the omega. 

As for moving in, that will only be for the last week of courting. They will move in together and stay in the same room, but they cannot mate until the omega goes into heat. Louis let it slip that ever since the pack dinner his parents started moving their belongings into the guest house out back. At that slip Harry, in typical Harry fashion. blushed a deep red.

And finally the mating. As said before it is to be done only when the omega is in heat. The alpha will extend their canines and bite the soft tissue where the neck meets the shoulder on the right hand side, all while he pops his knot. Typically the alpha will only bite down for 3-5 seconds to make sure it stays and then will lick it to help it heal. 

Being courted was all Harry thought about in school on Friday. It was hard to think about anything else, especially when Louis interrupted his first period class with a bouquet of roses. It wasn't enough to interrupt class though, Louis made a big show of walking up to Harry and placing the roses in his arms before saying "For my omega" and planting a kiss on his right there.

Louis made it known throughout the day that Harry was his and he was taken. Some speculated that he fucked him through his heat, but only closest to them knew it wasn't the case.

Then came their infamous not-date on Friday night. Harry spent hours after school getting ready for their dinner and a movie. He changed his outfit three times before finally settling for a Fleetwood Mac t shirt, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. Harry was fixing up his hair into a quiff when he heard a knock on the door. 

"Mom I'll get it!" Harry screamed quickly, wanting to be the one to open the door for Louis. Harry finished up his hair fast and ran down the stairs to open the door. Louis was standing there with Harry's favorite chocolate, and a gift wrapped rectangle.

"Hey love, how was your afternoon?" Louis pulled Harry in for a quick hug and kiss on the side of his head. 

"It was good. I spent a lot of time getting ready for you." Harry blushed, as he looked for his alpha-to-be's approval. 

Louis and Harry stood in the entryway and Louis stepped back to take a good look. "Twirl for me, baby."

And Harry did. 

"So pretty." Louis pushed back a fallen piece of hair out of Harry's face before letting his hand rest there on his cheek. He planted a swift kiss to the boy's lips.

"I have something for you." 

Harry giggled, "I gathered that much." 

"Hey! Be nice to me, or no gifts!" Louis said in a playful tone. 

"Nooooooo Louuuuuu."

"Alright, alright. Here." Louis handed Harry the gift first and held onto the flowers so his hands would be free to unwrap the present. 

Harry ripped the paper open and upon seeing the gist, immediately let a smile grow on his face, showing his dimples. 

"I just figured you must be running out of room in your old, beat up journal." 

"Lou! I love it thank you!"

"I still want to hear some of your poetry one day." 

Harry just smiled and went off to find a vase for his sunflowers.

On their not-date they went to see the new Adam Sandler movie and laughed the whole time. At one point Louis did the oh-so cliche yawn into the ar over the shoulder move. They must have laughed harder at that than any one single scene in the movie. 

When the movie was done they went off to a diner and were immediately seated.

"Lou, this is the best first not-date I have ever been on."

"Harold, just how many not-dates have you been on?"

"Just this. Hey! It still counts!"

"if it's the only one then of course it has to be the best."

"And the worst." Harry sassed under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that."

They finished up there meals and got dessert. Louis flung M&M's at him the whole time, which made Harry in turn throw sprinkles at him. In the end they were causing such a scene that they were asked to leave the diner. 

As they pulled up to the house, Harry sighed.

"Sweet omega, what's wrong?" 

"You're leaving me." Harry almost let a whine creep up in his throat. 

Louis got out of the car and opened the passenger side for Harry to get out as well. "I'm not leaving you omega, I'm just going home. I'm here if you need anything. For you I'd run."

Harry sighed again before falling into the embrace of Louis strong arms. "I had fun tonight." Harry mumbled into Louis' neck. 

Louis lightly scented him. "Me too love."

Being scented made him compliant and he did what the alpha asked. They walked to Harry's front porch and he turned his face up and met Louis for a sweet kiss.

Well, that sweet kiss turned spicy. Louis bit the bottom of Harry's lip, causing him to gasp. The kiss turned into a full make out. Louis pushed Harry against the front door and grabbed hungrily at his hips, all while releasing very personal pheromones. Harry moaned into the kiss and jutted his hips forward, feeling his backside become wet with slick. The kiss went on like this for a few more moments before Louis nicked Harry with his canine, which was Louis' signal to stop before he lost control. 

Looking up at Louis he could see his eyes were black, and he was fighting his canines to go back up. Harry smiled to himself. 

"Stay?"

"Omega, I can't. Be good for me. Go upstairs to your nest and get a good night sleep for your alpha."

Harry obliged. 

That night Harry fell asleep in his big warm nest. It wasn't until about three o'clock in the morning that he woke up. 

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he heard noise coming from his window. He curled up into a tiny ball and shook as he heard the window open. It wasn't until he heard a high pitched, "Ow, fuck." That he realized it was only Louis. At this point Harry already had tears flowing down his face, being scared and tired, he whined out, "Alpha."

Louis immediately went over to Harry and scooped him in his arms. "Sweet baby, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just couldn't sleep through the night. I missed you."

Harry continued to whine and cry into the alpha's neck, all while getting a good whiff of his soothing pheromones.

"Shh, baby it's okay. It's just me." Louis rubbed his back and pulled him closer-if that was even possible. "Come on, let's sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." The alpha released even more pheromones causing Harry to fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but courting officially starts next chapter!!
> 
> Please leave me kudos or a comment if you enjoyed and want more! I love reading what you guys have to say!
> 
> -Sam<3


	7. Chapter 7

Anne was not surprised when she went to wake up Harry and Louis was in the nest with him. Anne snapped a photo and quietly closed the door, not to disturb the sleeping boys.

When they finally woke up, it was slow. Lots of yawns and nuzzling in closer. 

"You awake omega?" Louis whispered.

Harry groaned and nuzzled further into Louis' neck. "Mmm" He responded.

Louis chuckled and rubbed Harry's back. After about 15 more minutes Harry finally woke up. 

"Morning alpha," Harry mumbled.

"Good morning baby. Finally awake I see?" 

"Shh, too early." 

"It's 10 in the morning. You wake up at 6 everyday for school, surely this isn't too early for you." 

"Someone woke me up in the middle of the night!"

Their banter began. It was all lighthearted, which is what made it fun. After a while of chatting, they got hungry and wondered downstairs. Anne was in the living room and barely batted an eye at Louis, which made Harry blush.

"What do you want for breakfast alpha?" Harry asked when they got to the kitchen.

Louis sat down for a moment and brought harry with him, "You." He said it lowly so only Harry could hear. 

Harry gasped before leaning into the kiss that awaited him. They kissed for only a moment before Harry's stomach growled.

They both giggled before Harry turned away from Louis and started on breakfast. Louis had tried to help a few times, only to be swatted away with the spatula. By time it was all done it was a spread of hash browns, eggs, french toast, and bacon. Harry decided to go the extra mile for Louis, as this was the first time he was cooking for him.

Louis and Harry ate their breakfast happily and Louis must have thanked Harry 10 times at least. 

When it came time for Louis to go, Harry was surprisingly, not overly upset. He thinks it's because they were able to spend the night together that it eased the blow.

As his Saturday went by he and Louis texted back and forth whenever Louis wasn't too busy with pack obligations. Mid text-conversation Louis texted him to be ready at 8 for something casual, they were going on their first date and officially starting the courting process. 

Harry has finally become more confident and comfortable around Louis that he no longer stressed too much when deciding what to wear. He only changed his outfit once, eat some left overs for dinner as his mother was working late. 

"You ready for the best first date of your life?" Louis asked when he picked Harry up right on time. Dependable. 

"Louis, I already had the best first date last night." Harry chuckled his way to the car where Louis of course opened the door for him. Generous.

"NOT a date Harold. We were only hanging out where I paid." They laughed some more before Louis continued. "Tonight omega, we are throwing knives." 

Harry blinked at him and waited for him to say he was joking. He didn't. "...knives...?" Harry tried.

"Yes, knives. We are going to the woods by the old mall and throwing knives at targets I spent the afternoon setting up. It's nice outside tonight, only 55 degrees." Louis responded while driving the 10 minute drive there. 

Though Harry did not think he would be good, nor would it be fun, he decided to trust his gut on the one thing he knew. That he trusted Louis, and that Louis would never take Harry on a date that he didn't think he would have a good time on. 

When they got to the woods they exited and Louis immediately grabbed the omega's hand. In Louis other hand was a backpack that he swung over his shoulder. They walked in comfortable silence as they approached multiple targets on trees.

"Now Harry, be careful when you handle the knives. You're going to be holding it by the blade-yes just like that!" 

They walked closer to the targets to make it Harry. "Louis, you sure about this?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Omega, I am sure. If you throw a few and end up not liking it, we will do something else. Just say the word"

Harry felt comforted by the fact that the night wouldn't be over if he didn't like it. After a brief tutorial on how to throw the knife, Harry flung it towards the target, hoping for the best. When he finally looked-bulls eye.

They both cheered loudly and hugged each other. "Remind me not to piss you off while your in the kitchen." 

The pair laughed again and continued throwing knives. Louis, always hitting the target board, and Harry, a bulls eye each time. Harry could tell that Louis was impressed and proud of him for trying something that made him a bit uncomfortable. Harry would surely always trust his alpha and his judgement in the future.

Harry had found a new confidence in himself. Unlikely to happen, but Harry feels if he were in danger and his alpha wasn't there, he would stand a chance with the knives. 

The two spent hours throwing knives and talking about the most silly things before they were worn out and realized the time, 11pm. The two were laying on blankets staring up at the trees.

"Ughh it's getting late." Harry groaned.

"Yeah I was just thinking that i'll have to take you back in a few minutes."

Harry and Louis let a minute pass. Harry rolls over to face Louis and Louis mirrors his actions.

"Alpha?" Harry questioned randomly.

"Yes omega?" Louis responded with a curious tone.

Harry paused unsure how to ask, but then decided straight forward would be best. Fueled by the new confidence he sound today he asked, "how many pups do you want?" 

Harry could see Louis' eyes flash red even in the dark. "How many would you like omega?" There was a deep timber in voice.

Harry shivered and felt himself slicking up. "I want a lot. Five or six maybe."

Louis growled as his Alpha took over and pinned Harry to the ground, kissing him-hard. "You want me to put a pup in you?"

Harry whimpered as slick gushed out of him-soaking his pants, "Yes, alpha."

Louis pushed his growing knot into Harry's soaked jeans and they rubbed against each other trying to get as much pleasure as one could through layers of clothing. Harry moaned, never feeling this much sensation out of heat.

That moan was enough to being Louis back into the right state of mind. "Omega. We cannot do this now. We need to wait until courting is over." Louis scented his lightly trying to calm him down, this only made him more compliant and wanting of the alpha's knot. Harry's omega had taken over.

"Alpha please! I'll be good. I'll be good for you." 

Louis struggled with himself and what to do before ultimately deciding on a plan.

Louis flipped Harry over expertly and Harry presented, pushing his ass into Louis' knot. Louis groaned. "Be good for your alpha." Louis pushed him back down with haste, but gently before pushing down his pants and panties. The sight alone was almost enough to make Louis lose control, but he remained in the right state of mind. He indulged one big whiff of the omega's slick before he started pumping his fingers in and out, starting with two, and after a few moments of moans, adding a third.

"Alpha, please, knot." Louis shook his head, trying to remain in the right state of mind. 

"Shh, your alpha is taking care of you." Louis staring pumping faster as he felt his omega was getting closer to peak. 

With multiple moans and whimpers, moments later Harry damn near screamed as he came all over Louis hand. Louis pumped faster and faster before finally slipping in his fourth finger and holding it there. He was trying to do everything he could to make his omega happy and give him what he really wanted-his knot. 

With small whimpers, Harry subconsciously moved his neck to the side, exposing the right side of his neck. At this point Louis was breathing heavy and had to look away as his eyes flashed for a moment. Removing his hand, he had no choice but to lick some of the slick, and he moaned.

"Alpha..." was all that Harry could managed to get out. Louis cleaned them both up swiftly and kissed the side of his head. Harry was clearly in omega space, not a drop no, just in his own compliant world where he would do anything to make the alpha happy. 

"Come, sweet omega. I have to get you home." Louis picked the omega up with ease and brought them back to the car, securing the boy in the passenger seat first. Louis figured he would come back tomorrow to get the knives and targets.

Upon putting Harry to bed in his nest he discovered that he could not leave the boy. Not like this, not after they slept in the same nest the night before. So Louis changed him, undressed himself to just boxers, and climbed into the nest next to the sleeping boy. There they slept intertwined all the way until morning, where they laid for hours in complete bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Finally some fucking smut!! You guys, I've got some big plans for this story... I'm gonna try to upload again later in the day, I mean there's nothing else to do during this quarantine!
> 
> As always, leave me a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! I check throughout the day and it makes me super happy!!
> 
> Thanks guys  
> -Sam<3


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed in the blink of an eye. Louis staying true to his alpha nature and continued to git things to Harry. Sometimes it would be in class, other times it would be left for him in spots in his home for him to find. Some of these gifts included kitchen appliances, perfumes, and Harry's favorite, designer clothes from Gucci. 

During the week Harry has never felt more special in his entire life. Of course the gifts were nice, but Harry was more interested in all the attention he was getting from Louis. In school Louis would make it clear that Harry was his by putting his arm around him and walking him too and from each class. Louis had also made a habit of sleeping over at Harry's every night.

All week Louis seemed off. In a good way though. He seemed like he was hiding something-a surprise.

It was at lunch on Friday when he finally spilled the beans. "Harry I'm going to come over today after school."

Weird, usually he asks. But nonetheless Harry was delighted to spend more time with his alpha. "Okay Louis. What do you want to do?"

"Thank you for asking Harold. I want to help you pack." Louis have a mischievous smile on his face.

Harry was shocked when he replied, "That isn't for another week! Surely it wont take a whole week to pack up my things." Harry felt a little flustered from all this moving around so much.

"Omega, you're not moving in just yet. In fact, fuck the timeline of courting. You can move in whenever you're comfortable. 2 weeks from now, a month from now, whatever you'd like." Louis said seriously.

Harry let out a breath of relief. He knew that once they were mated he wouldn't want to be apart for that long, and with them staying together every night he knew that he couldn't wait more than a few more weeks from now. "What am I packing for then?"

"We're going down to Miami." Louis said pulling plane tickets out from his pocket.

Harry let out an excited yelp. "What are we doing there? When is the flight? Does my mom know?" Harry spit out a million questions at once.

"Calm, omega. Our flight leaves at 7, so once we are done we will drive out to JFK."

Harry got excited and started thinking of what exactly he needed to pack and when his brain was on overload he ripped out a piece of paper and started writing it into a list. And that was how the rest of lunch, and frankly the rest of the day went by. Harry was so excited that he barely listened enough in his remaining 3 classes to even take notes.

And just like that Harry and Louis were sitting on the plane before they knew it. Harry has never been on a plane before so his nervous pheromones were practically filling the whole cabin. Louis took matters into his own hands immediately. He scooped Harry into his lap and scented him lightly.

"Shh, omega it's okay. I go on planes all the time, I've always been okay." 

Harry nodded into his shoulder and fell asleep shortly after.

By time he woke up, the plane would be landing in 20 minutes.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're taking me to Miami?" 

"You'll find out in the morning, love." Louis chuckled when the omega leaned his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Well, now that I took a nap, I'm wide awake. What are we going to do?"

Louis thought about it before replying. "Why don't we settle into our room, eat a little something, and head down to the beach?" 

Harry smiled at that. "Sounds perfect."

Harry closed his eyes the entire time the plane descended and held onto Louis tight. Louis felt good knowing he could provide comfort to his omega when he was scared.

The captain came over the intercom to let everyone know they have landed safely, and it was 10:04pm in Miami, Florida.

After grabbing their bags and getting in an Uber to go the the hotel and check in, they went up to their room. Of course Louis booked the penthouse until Sunday morning. Walking into the penthouse was like a dream. It was like a full apartment. Harry let his mind wonder to what it's going to be like in a few weeks when they actually lived together. 

"What do you think?" Louis tried to come across confident, but in reality he was awaiting his omega's reaction to the apartment. 

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful Louis. It's like our own little home." Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Louis shortly on the lips.

"Exactly what I was thinking when I booked this." They hugged for only a moment more before Harry's stomach growled. "Let's go grab a quick bite before we go to the beach." 

They changed into something more fit for the weather and headed downstairs to the restaurant. They each ordered a burger-Harry a veggie burger-and scarfed it down eagerly, as they haven't eaten since lunch earlier in the day. 

"Let's go to the beach, Lou!" Harry said upon eating his last french fry. 

"Love hold on I've got to pay still." Harry laughed as Louis tried to quickly leave a few bills on the table.

They made the short walk to the beach where they saw a sign that said "No one permitted from 6pm-6am without an Alpha present" and Harry smiled. He was happy to know that now not only has he found the love of his life, but he also never has to worried about being restricted again. He will always have his alpha there to help and protect him from everything. 

They stopped when the sand started to remove their shoes and then took off on their late night walk on the shore. 

"Don't you think it's crazy how only a few weeks ago we didn't know each other existed, and now we're on our way to being mated?" Louis said. 

"I think about that all the time." Harry smiled. "This time next weekend I'm gonna be moving in with you. That's so crazy. I feel like I finally just started to settle into my mom's house and now I'm moving again." Harry said that last part quietly. He wanted to move in with Louis. He wants it all with Louis. But that doesn't stop the feeling of missing a place to call home. 

"I know love, remember what I told you at lunch though. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for." 

"I know, I know. But I am ready." Harry squeezed his hand tight. "You know I turn 18 in two weeks? Officially an adult. A few months ago I still felt like a child, but coming here has really made me grow up, in a good way for sure." 

"Your birthday?! Harold! Why didn't you tell me!" Louis stifled a small growl for not thinking to ask when the boy's birthday was. 

"I'm telling you now, calm down alpha." 

Louis did as he was told. "You know what? Two weeks is enough time to put together a little something." 

It wasn't long before Harry got tired and they went back up to their apartment. Harry had taken just about every blanket, sheet and towel to form a nest. Most things he scented himself, but for some he would hand it to Louis and make him scent it. Harry, exhausted as he was, still managed to make a halfway decent nest in under 10 minutes. 

"I know it's not much, but I'll fix it tomorrow."

"It's beautiful omega. No need for fixing." Louis kissed the top of Harry's head and they fell asleep easily after the busy day they had. 

They slowly woke up around 9 and made their way downstairs for breakfast after they got ready. 

"So are you finally going to tell me what we're doing down here? I know you've got something up your sleeve. You've had a smile on your face non stop," Harry said in between bites of avocado toast.

"That smile is just because I'm happy to be with you omega." Louis said with of course, a huge smile on his face. "But you are right about me having something up my sleeve. Finish your breakfast and I'll tell you."

Harry has never eaten so fast in his life. He practically inhaled the toast and coffee, eager to find out what the alpha has planned for them. 

They finished and Louis ordered an Uber to an undisclosed location. 

"Tell me Lou! I'm dying to know where we are going!" Harry said once in the back of the car. 

"Okay, okay!" Louis laughed, enjoying every moment of this. "I'm taking you skydiving." 

Harry waited for a moment before responding. "Skydiving? Are you trying to kill us before we even mate?" The Uber driver laughed at the two boys bickering. 

"No, you're not going to die omega, that would be counterproductive. You said the same thing about throwing knives and you had a fun time." Harry just stared at him. "I'll keep you safe omega. I've done this many times before"

Harry was surprised at learning this but felt a little safer knowing that his alpha was experienced. 

They pulled up to the facility and Harry damn near had a panic attack. Louis scented him lightly to keep from that happening. 

They sat through the informative instructions and listened diligently. Harry holding onto Louis the entire time. They suited up and went up in the helicopter. 

Because Louis has done this so many times before, they did not need a trained professional to dive with them. Harry instead was strapped to Louis' front and he felt safe there. That was until they got the go-ahead to jump. 

"You're with me love. You're okay." Louis scented him one last time and jumped.

They both screamed in excitement and fear as they free fell through the air. Harry shook the entire way down. They were free falling for about 30 seconds before Louis pulled a chord and a parachute popped out, halting the fall. They started gracefully floating down.

"Omega, are you okay? How was it?" Louis asked when they were finally able to hear each other. 

"I-that was-oh my god." Harry rushed out. "That was so much fun Lou!"

"Free falling through the air until finally floating was how I felt falling for you. Absolutely terrifying at first, but then the best feeling in the world."

Harry blushed, "If I could turn around and kiss you, I would."

Louis kissed the top of the omega's helmet in response. 

When they finally reached the ground Harry's legs felt like they were made of spaghetti and he fell. 

"Omega, are you okay?" Louis rushed out and lifted him, supporting his weight.

"Yes, I'm perfect." And they kissed. A heated kiss. The type of kiss you should be behind closed doors for.

Louis growled and said, "Omega, we will have time for that later. Now, let's head back for lunch and spend the rest of the day on the beach." 

And that they did. They spent the rest of the day lazing way at the beach, working on their tan. When they reached the apartment it was fair to say, they were pooped.

"I had a lot of fun today Louis, thank you."

"Of course baby." 

A moment passed before Harry responded. "I like how you push me to do things that make me uncomfortable. It has made me so much more confident in myself and us."

Louis smiled. "I love how much you trust me. I can see when you're scared, but then you look at me, and you know that I will take care of you and protect you. I will always protect you omega."

"Always?" Harry whispered as just started to drift into sleep.

"Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you can't skydive under 18, but this is my story!! Lol!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you guys!!  
> -Sam<3


	9. Chapter 9

Upon coming home on Sunday afternoon, Louis had to leave Harry to help with some pack affairs, as he would be taking over in just two short weeks. Harry decided to use this time to write poetry in his new notebook from Louis. So many good things were happening he felt the need to get it all out on paper. 

_This paradise is ours_

_With our feet in the_ _sand_

_My heart is yours_

_We walk hand in_ _hand_

_Don't know if I could shake_

_This feeling of being here with you_

_For the first time_

_You are making me believe_

_Someone can feel like home._

And then it dawned on Harry. He could move away a million times in a year and it wouldn't matter. Louis has become his home. His place to rest his head and feel safe and warm, His comfort, his peace. Location doesn't matter, and that is one of the many things he learned while in Miami with his alpha. 

Monday morning came, and so did Louis with Starbucks for Harry. Harry kept his feelings of home to himself as he didn't feel it was the right time yet.

In English they had long past the poetry course and moved on to reading a book together-Romeo and Juliet. Harry had always been confused on why they would go through everything they did just to be together. That was until he met Louis. He now knew the draw to an alpha and understood why Juliet did what she did for Romeo. 

During lunch, Niall was absent, which was odd because beta's usually aren't absent because they don't get heats or ruts. Harry made a mental note to check on him later. 

Harry and Louis talked about plans for next weekend, even though this one had just passed, and decided that Friday Louis would come over after school and help him pack up his things. On Saturday they would actually move him into the famous third floor of the pack house.

Harry didn't say anything to Louis, but he admitted to himself that he was scared of running into Eleanor. The last encounter they had left a sick feeling in his stomach. Don't get him wrong, he felt confident and secure in their relationship, but that girl was bad news. 

Harry spent a lot of that week alone. Who knew that prepping for taking over a pack could be so time consuming. Nonetheless, Harry used his time to write and go through his things picking through clothes deciding what to retire and what to take with him to his new home.

On Wednesday a new comforter came to his house addressed to him, from Louis. 

And on Thursday a set of fancy pens for writing.

Finally came Friday. Glorious moving day. Nearly a month ago Harry was doing the same thing. Leaving his home, getting ready to start a new life. Gone were the feelings of doubt and nerves, and in it's place were only excitement and happiness. 

Harry decided to stay home on Friday. He wanted to spend one last day with his belongings in his mother's home. Plus, there was just so much to do! He spent the day cleaning and organizing hoping that makes the moving process even easier. Though he knows when Louis comes over he will barely have to lift a finger. 

When he got tired of cleaning, and there was no more to do, Harry indulged himself in a nap in his nest.

Harry woke up to Louis putting his belongings in boxes. Harry was unsure of how he got in the house being that his mother was at the pack house having dinner with Mark and Johannah. 

"What time is is?" Harry asked.

"Oh omega did I wake you? I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet. It's six right now."

Damn. That's a long time to sleep. "No, no. I fell asleep around one so I was due to wake up anyway." 

Harry groaned and stretched out, trying to wake up his limbs now that he was awake.

"Come lay with meeeeee" Harry said playfully. He wasn't being serious but when Louis laid next to him in his nest, he wasn't opposed. 

"How about this," Harry started. "How about we lay here for 5 more minutes and then we go downstairs and cook. I'm thinking mushroom lasagna."

"I like the way you think Harold." Louis leaned in for a kiss. 

"Can I teach you how to make it?"

"What makes you think I don't already know how?" 

"Well, hmm, let me think. The time I was over and you told me you had no idea what you would do if you had to cook for yourself."

"Touche"

The pair went downstairs and started grabbing all the ingredients. 

"Now the real trick is to have a good sauce. I made some yesterday so that's already covered. Can you please chop up the mushrooms?" 

"How small?" Louis looked confident, or at least was trying to come off as such.

"Make it look like ground beef, that's what we're using instead of beef."

The two got to it, and worked quite well as a team. Harry getting the layers down and every so often grabbing some of the mushrooms that Louis was chopping. Harry explained what he was doing every step of the way so that in the future Louis would be able to make it himself.

Before they knew it the food was in the oven and they were back upstairs to pack. 

"Thanks for coming by and helping me Lou." Harry said as he folded his clothes into his large suitcase. 

"Omega, that's what I'm here for. I'll always be there to help you." Louis was packing up the contents of the boy's desk. 

Harry was so distracted that he didn't notice Louis had found his heat kit. In fact, Harry didn't even notice until he head a vibrating sound behind him.

Harry turned around so fast only to see Louis looking at it curiously.

"Well my knot can't do that, I hope I still can satisfy." Louis joked. 

Harry lunged for it. "Louis! Don't touch that! It's been up my ass!" Harry whisper screamed!

Louis roared with laughter. "So have my fingers!" Louis help it up high so Harry couldn't reach it.

"Alpha stop it." Harry seemed like he was getting upset.

Louis immediately stopped and put the knotted dildo down. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you. I don't understand why you're upset."

"Because! That's private." Harry was blushing red.

"I didn't mean to make you upset love. I just didn't think it was a big deal being that we've already kinda gone there with each other. I promise I won't touch it again."

He at first was grateful, but then had an idea. "Well, we maybe don't have to do that..."

"Oh yeah?" Louis went over to Harry and grabbed him by the hips, dildo still in one hand. "What exactly do you want me to do, omega?"

Harry, with his new found confidence replied, "Knot me alpha."

Louis' eyes flashed red and he growled. "You want a knot?" Louis seemed to be trying to live through the toy as he wasn't able to mate the omega just yet. 

"Yes alpha." Harry's omega had taken over. 

The two began kissing with a desire that was only growing. Louis led them over to the nest and Louis grinded his body crotch into Harry's. He lifted the omegas legs up higher so their cores would touch better. Louis ripped away the omega's clothing swiftly and started kissing him hungrily again. 

Harry moaned and took Louis' shirt off.

Louis kissed down the right side of the omega's neck and stopped where his neck meets his shoulder. Louis spent a lot of time there kissing and nipping at the skin. Harry could feel himself slicking up more than ever before.

"Alpha please, knot." But then Harry had an even better idea. He tugged at the alpha's pants. "I want to try something." Harry confidently said.

Louis, with wide eyes, took his pants the rest of the way off and flipped over so that Harry was now on top. Harry pulled his boxers down and a very large knot popped out. 

"Oh my." Harry said. Harry wasn't innocent, he's seen knots before in porn, but this knot puts pornstars to shame. Harry started pumping with one hand and slowly lowered himself to take the rest in his mouth.

"Only take what you can love."

Harry went down further to try to please his alpha, but gagged lightly. Just before he gagged he hear a moan from Louis. He did it again. With tugs and sucks moments later Louis was pulling him up, not wanting his knot to catch in the boy's mouth. 

"I'll finish when you finish." Louis explained huskily when Harry looked up confused. "You're so good at that love, I thought I was going to bust there there." 

Harry smiled sheepishly before he was taken by surprise and flipped over, ass up. His panties were ripped away so his backside was on display. Louis took two big handfuls, one with each hand and spread him open. Harry was sure Louis could see the slick leaking out. 

"Ever since I tasted you from my fingers I've been wanting to get a taste directly from the source." And he dove in, licking and nipping at the omega's hole. He was relentless and wouldn't go easy. Louis savored every drop, licking from the bottom of his thighs, all the way up to his hole. Louis left marks all over the boy's ass, marking his territory. Harry moaned at the thought of being marked.

"Alpha!" Harry whined when he felt Louis stop. Only moments later he felt the vibrating toy being pushed into his ass. Harry moaned loud. "Please! Knot me. Knot, alpha."

Louis grunted in response, surely wishing it was his real knot about to please and sedate the omega. He grabbed his own knot and started pumping himself. He kept pushing the toy in and out until he felt the boy's hold constricting, and he finally pushed the knot all the way in and he, himself, came all over the omega's back.

The omega laid there whining and moaning as his neck was on display, waiting for a mark. Louis tested his self control and placed a few sweet kisses there.

The two laid there for quite some time. After about 15 minutes, Louis pulled the artificial knot out of the boy and they fell asleep in complete bliss. 


	10. Chapter 10

When they woke up on Saturday, they began moving all of Harry's belongings into Louis' car for transport. 

It only took two hours to get all of Harry's things into the pack house. 

"So I've cleared most of the closet for you, and we can change any decor in here. Actually, I kinda want to. It's my parent's design." 

"Can we go to Marshall's to pick out stuff for our room?" Harry asked, loving the fact that he just called it their room.

"Yeah of course omega, let's get you settled first." 

They worked as a team to put Harry's clothes away in their room.

They have two extra rooms to their suite, both able to be accessed from their room and the hall. They had a room for the alpha's office, and they had another room for whatever the omega decided. This was still something Harry was deciding on. He wanted it to be a safe place for when he was feeling down, and he didn't want to make the wrong choice. 

"Louuuuu let's go shopping." Harry called out as he tried to push the big box of books into the empty room. 

Louis went over to Harry and picked up the box and carried it to the room. "Okay love, let's go."

The drive was short over to the mall where Marshall's was. They each grabbed a cart before going into the store. 

"So what are we getting here omega?" 

Harry smiled knowing that Louis was leaving it up to him. "I want lots of neutral tones and lots of plants." Harry paused. "They don't have to be real, I'm awful with gardening, I'd probably kill it."

The two laughed and decided to part ways to cover more ground. By time they met up again Harry's cart was completely full, while Louis' only had a few items.

"Couldn't find anything alpha? I found tons of stuff for our suite." Harry started showing Louis what he picked out. 

"No, I didn't find much. I did find this picture frame though for my desk." It was a large deep brown wood picture frame. "I was thinking we could take a picture tonight at the party and that could go in it." Louis casually said. 

"Yeah yeah that a great idea-party?" Harry interrupted himself. 

"The pack is throwing us a party to celebrate our moving in. Love, you're going to be their Luna." 

"Oh my god! This is going to be so fun! I'm going to wear that black lace Gucci top you got me last week!"

Louis's eyes flashed at the thought of Harry in that see-through top looking delicious. 

Harry grabbed a few more decorations. They only spent a little more time in the store being that Harry had filled Louis' cart as well. 

The pair spent the entire afternoon redoing the suite. When it was only an hour before the party Liam came to the suite asking to borrow Harry so they could get ready together. 

"Ugh Harry, I have no idea what to wear!" Liam said as he looked through his closet.

Harry went up and started to search through the closet with him. He pulled out a bright pink blouse. "What about this?" 

Liam looked at it for a moment before grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and boots. "With these?" 

Harry clapped excitedly and responded, "Yes! Yes! This is going to be perfect." 

Harry and Liam got dressed quickly and stared in the mirror, fixing themselves up. 

"Okay don't fight me on this one Harry, but come here."

Harry did as he was told and sat down in the seat Liam was gesturing to. 

"Now close your eyes." Harry felt a brush against his lips, and then again under his left eye. "What are you doing to me?" The whole process only took about five minutes.

"Okay now look all the way up." Harry saw a makeup brush with silver sparkles being pushed under his left eye. "All done, now look!" Liam was clearly excited.

Harry looked in the mirror and saw his lips covered in a clear gloss, and glitter tears under his eye. Though he was a man wearing sparkles there was something still very masculine about the whole look. 

"Oh my god I love it!! Now let me do you!" Harry decided to go for the clear gloss on Liam as well, and placed clear gems under his eyebrows. 

Liam looked at the completed look and had the same reaction as Harry. The pair did last minute touches on their hair and outfits before heading downstairs to the booming party filled with people their age. 

Liam and Harry looked for their alphas for a few minutes but when they couldn't find them they decided to get a drink instead from the bar in the kitchen. Harry at first didn't want alcohol, unlike the other omega, but he started to feel uneasy without Louis and realized he could use some liquid courage. Harry nearly chugged his first beer in the kitchen before grabbing a second and moving on to the living room. 

Upon seeing Louis hanging out with Zayn and Niall, he almost ran. But no, Harry kept his composure and went up to Louis and wrapped him in a hug. Louis smelled fresh from a recent shower and he looked glorious. 

"Baby you look so good." Louis complimented his omega.

"Thanks alpha." Harry sipped more of his beer. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eleanor descending the stairs fixing her hair. "You really good too." Harry kissed him shortly, but passionately on the lips.

"Mate how have you been? How's life in the pack house so far?" Niall asked Harry.

"Good! Me and Louis went shopping this morning for some new stuff for the room. But I only just got here this morning." 

"How was that Louis? Shopping with omegas is never fun." Zayn said. He and Louis laughed. 

Both Liam and Harry playfully smacked their alpha's arms and they all laughed.

"It was actually fun. Harry knew exactly what he wanted so it didn't take long." 

The five stood there catching up and laughing for quite some time. Harry had another beer as they were standing there and was feeling quite drunk. 

"Lou, let's dance!" Harry didn't wait for an answer before grabbing Louis by his arm and dragging him to the makeshift dance floor.

Harry starting winding and grinding up against Louis before facing him. 

"Maybe you should slow down on the drinks there love." 

"Louis, I'm fine. Really fine with the drinks, thanks." Harry caught a bit of an attitude. 

The alpha was shocked at this. "Fine, drink yourself until your sick. I'm not taking care of you when it happens though." And he walked away. 

"Alpha! Wait!" Harry tried calling after him but he had already disappeared into the crowd. He decided to head upstairs for a few moments to clear his head. As he was going upstairs, he saw Louis talking with Eleanor. 

Upon opening the door to his shared bedroom, he caught a whiff of something he did not like. He couldn't pinpoint it at first but after sniffing the air a few times, he realized what it was and his stomach dropped. He smelled an alpha's orgasm paired with the sickening scent of Eleanor. All over their bed.

Harry dropped to the floor and started whining. His heart was shattered into a million pieces. He felt so broken and empty and ran to throw up in their bathroom. His whining did not stop there though. He stripped quickly and jumped into the shower, sitting down, trying to wash away this feeling of betrayal. His whines became so unbearable that he felt himself slipping unconscious. Harry dropped there in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked this chapter!!
> 
> -Sam<3


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry woke up he was groggy. The first thing he noticed was he was being held and he was still in the tub. 

"Harry love, you coming back to me?" Louis said softly while stroking Harry's back.

Harry whimpered and growled at the same time. After a moment it turned into just growling.

"I know love, you have every right to be mad, but it's not what you think." Louis continued to stroke his back. Harry whined again. "Shh, It's okay. Come back when you can." 

Harry whimpered a few more times before opening his eyes. 

"There you are." Louis held him tight. 

Harry growled and pushed away from the alpha, feeling betrayed and hurt. Unable to find his voice, he just continued to growl. Harry tried to get up to get out of the tub, but he found his legs haven't woken up just yet. Harry whined a whine that came from deep in his soul. 

Louis cringed at the sound. "Omega, she and I didn't do anything. She came in after I had finished myself off and was all over our bed. I didn't do anything with her, I was in the shower the whole time she was in the room." 

"Hurt." Harry said simply. It was all he could muster in his foggy brain. 

"I know you're hurt baby, but I swear I didn't do anything with her." Louis leaned in closer to Harry to hold the shivering omega again. "I promise this to you omega. Let me get you back. Come to your Alpha." 

Harry obeyed and climbed into his alpha's lap and whined louder. Louis shh'd him and rocked him while holding him tight. He whispered sweet words into his ear until Harry finally got his muscles working properly.

"I want to go to bed." Harry whispered softly. 

Louis nodded and lifted the two of them up and brought them to the bedroom. Louis undressed the shivering omega first and dressed him in warm pajamas. He quickly did the same for himself before bringing the two of them to bed. Harry was already scenting the bed heavily, trying to rid it of the other omega's scent. 

"Scent it alpha." Harry ordered. Louis did as he was told. 

The pair spent a fair few minutes scenting the bed sheets and pillows and blankets trying to fix the scent. Harry stopped and started fixing a nest for them to sleep in, as he didn't have a chance to earlier in the day.

"I don't like her, alpha. I don't like that I don't know exactly what happened." Harry held back a whine from deep in his throat.

"She was on the bed after I got out of the shower. I shoo'd her away and tried to scent the bed, but didn't do a good job apparently. I didn't want to upset you at the party, I was going to tell you when we went up for the night." Louis paused before continuing. "That's all of it. She came in while I was showering and I yelled at her to leave."

Harry took it all in and contemplated what the alpha said. It all seemed to add up. Harry sniffed at the alpha's neck to be sure. 

"Go ahead, I have nothing to hide. I only smell of you and the shower. She never touched me." Harry clung to the alpha and continued to sniff at his neck. 

"I was so hurt and so mad." Harry whined into the alpha's neck. 

"I know baby, I'm sorry about this whole mess. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you dropped."

"When did you find me?"

"It was about 2 minutes after you went upstairs, I followed you to apologize. Then I felt it. I didn't hear you whine, I felt it in my heart and I ran. I ran to you and saw you dropped in the tub all alone."

Harry shivered at the thought. "I'm sorry."

"Baby don't apologize. If anything I'm sorry. I should have been there when you dropped. I will regret that for the rest of my life." 

Harry snuggled in closer to the alpha. "Don't ever do this to me again. I can't handle this again. I want her gone. Alpha I don't want her in our home." 

"I know, I know. We'll sort everything out in the morning love. For now let me hold you and sleep. We'll think better in the morning." 

And that's exactly what they did.

Waking up was easy, the pair just laid in bed for hours letting the morning light beam into the room. Harry was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

Louis pulled away slightly so he could look at the boy. "Omega, you didn't overreact. Another omega's scent was mixed with my own in our room. If anything you should still be mad, I probably would be."

"Yes you would, but you have alpha temper. I'm an omega, we see reason and can forgive." Harry said.

"Hey! I can do that too!" 

"Yes, but it takes forever."

"Okay you might have a point there." Louis and Harry laughed before Louis continued. "I never did get the chance to apologize to you last night omega. I'm sorry for babying you and telling you I wouldn't take care of you. My temper got the best of me, I will always be there to take care of you. Always."

Harry sucked in a deep breath at the word. "Always." He whispered back. He waited a beat and then his heart dropped thinking of the omega. "What are we going to do about Eleanor?" 

Louis took a deep breath. "I'm going to ban her from entering our home, and if that isn't enough I will ban her from the pack and she will have to move off our territory."

"You'd really ban her from the pack?"

"Yes, she obviously cannot respect her head alpha and luna, and that means she has no place here. I'm giving her an opportunity to learn some respect, but only one chance."

The almost mated pair spent the entire morning in bed chatting and enjoying each other's company. Harry, in this time realized he wanted to make his room into a reading room. Books everywhere, a private nest, and zen lighting. He wanted a place to feel at peace, no matter what was going on in the chaotic pack house. While Harry went back to the mall to grab the things he would need for his room, Louis started on the paperwork to ban Eleanor from the pack house. The two hated being separated, especially only a week out from their heat and rut, but time was getting away from them, and they needed to get these things done. 

Harry spent the whole day unpacking books onto the bookshelves that a few alphas in the pack house helped him set up. He strung up lights, and made a huge cozy nest, which only smelled like him. A comfort, he forgot how nice it was.

Whereas Louis, on the other hand, was knee deep in the paperwork for Eleanor, and taking over the pack. His father helped him with some of it, but in the end Louis didn't really want the help, he wanted to prove to everyone that he was more than capable and willing to do the hard stuff. 

The omega didn't see his alpha until well past dinner, when he finally emerged from his office looking absolutely beat.

"Alpha, are you okay?" 

Louis climbed into the nest and pulled the omega close, kissing the top of his head. "Yes omega, just tired, sleep with me?"

"Of course." And they did. 


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up every day in the arms of his alpha felt like a dream come true to Harry. He went to school everyday feeling like a million bucks being tat he smelt like Louis. Louis felt amazing knowing his omega smelt like him as well. 

On Wednesday morning the pair woke up naturally earlier than normal. 

"You awake?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah I am. Can't fall back asleep," Louis responded.

"Me either." Harry paused. "Do you think I will hurt when we mate?" he whispered.

"I think you will a little after, but I promise to take it slow and make sure you feel nothing but pleasure during our mating." 

The two of them have gotten very comfortable speaking about mating recently.

"Okay." Harry waited a beat before continuing nervously. "What if I don't know what to do?"

Louis chuckled. "Love, I don't know what to do either, but we'll figure it out. My alpha will take over and your omega will do the same. Everything will come naturally. Nothing to be nervous about. It's going to be magical."

"Yeah you're right. I can't wait to have your teeth in my neck." 

Louis growled and pinned the boy to the mattress, so Harry was face down. "You want to be marked by your alpha?"

Harry whimpered in response, baring his neck. Louis went to town, nipping and licking the area of exposed neck, all while pressing his growing knot into the boy's backside. 

"Alpha!" Harry moaned, pushing his ass up to meet Louis' erection. 

Louis growled and pushed the omega's pajama bottoms down, exposing flesh. He wasted no time in pushing two fingers in and pumping them. His alpha was so into it that he bit down on the boy's shoulder, just inches away from the mating spot. Harry moaned in response, begging for a knot. Louis pulled his knot out and began pumping himself as he watched the omega fill his hole with his own fingers.

"Omega, you look so good getting yourself off like that. You like playing with that tight little hole of yours?" Louis said to him.

Harry only moaned, completely in his own little world of bliss. Harry felt himself starting to let go and pumped faster, Louis doing the same.

The pair came in complete unison and collapsed next to each other. They lied next to each other for quite a few moments before Louis broke the silence first.

"It's 6, we need to start getting ready." Harry groaned and cuddled into Louis further, sniffing at his neck. 

"You bit me." Harry stated.

"I did." Louis responded just as simply as Harry did.

"I liked it. I can't wait for the real one." Harry kissed the alpha's neck and then scurried off to the bathroom to take a shower before school started.

Louis sighed. "What am I going to do with you." He said to himself while shaking his head, smiling. 

School was the same as always. Louis walking him to and from class, loving English, and hating math. Lunch was interesting that Wednesday. Niall was sitting there laughing at the two before anything was even said. 

"Alright Niall, spill. What's so funny?" Louis pushed his shoulder playfully. 

"You two couldn't make it any more obvious could you? You reek." Niall snickered to himself. 

Harry blushed red and wondered why they smelt so much like mating if they hadn't and they showered too. Then it dawned on him-the bite. He subconsciously brushed his hand over his shoulder and stifled a moan. Louis smirked to himself.

"You didn't." Niall looked shocked. 

"No, idiot. I didn't. It was just his shoulder this morning." Louis said, getting slightly territorial. "Not that it's any of your business what I do with MY mate." Louis went to the other side of the table so he could bring Harry into his lap. Once he did, he flashed his eyes and scented Harry. 

"Whoa, I didn't mean any harm. Sorry Louis. Harry is yours I understand that." Niall had his hands up showing he wasn't a threat at all.

Louis nodded and continued to scent Harry heavily, Harry going compliant. "Alpha."

Louis didn't take his eyes off of Niall, "Yes omega?" 

"Sleep?" Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Yes, omega, go to sleep. I will take you home and watch over you."

Louis and Harry left, Harry being carried, and spent the rest of the afternoon sleeping it off. 

When Harry woke up, Louis was in his office doing work. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to build a better nest, being that they would be mating in a few days when his heat hit. 

Harry spent about an hour grabbing pillows and blankets and old clothes from hampers. Once he was satisfied that he had enough to create a big and beautiful nest, he got to work. He scented every item that didn't smell like Louis and carefully placed each item in the nest. He had the nest about 2 feet tall when Louis walked in. 

"Omega this is beautiful. You really put a lot of hard work into this. I can see it." Louis complimented the omega.

Harry blushed. "I wanted to make it perfect for my heat. We're going to be in it for days so I wanted it nice." Harry put the last blanket down on the bottom of the nest. 

Louis kissed the top of his head and smiled at him. "It's perfect." 

The next day at school was weird. Harry didn't feel well all morning, but put it off because his heat was due Saturday. He felt like he was about to get his heat but he didn't say anything to Louis because he didn't want to worry him. 

At lunch, Harry was very clingy towards Louis, and ate all his lunch, and some of Louis'. Louis didn't mind though because if Harry was hungry, he wanted him to eat until he was full. 

Everything was kinda normal until math in the afternoon. Harry started feeling feverish, but again, didn't say anything. It wasn't until he started slicking up that he knew he was in trouble. 

"Omega?" Louis interrupted the teacher mid sentence, checking on Harry.

Harry whimpered in response and started visibly sweating bullets, making it very clear that he was going into heat in math class. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Omega!" Louis said loudly as he got up to rush Harry out of class.

Harry whined loudly drawing the attention of everyone in the class.

Louis saw someone go to take out their phone but before they could he growled furiously, stopping them in the act. He grabbed Harry by the hips and drove his teeth into the omegas shoulder, opposite side of the mating spot. Louis kept his eyes open the entire time and when his eyes landed on the particularly muscular alpha, he bit down harder and growled. Louis Alpha had taken over completely and was not thinking straight. He was going into rut at the same time Harry was going into heat. 

"Louis, take your omega home where it is safe. It is not safe here."

Louis' eyes flashed as he took in the teacher's words. Safe. Safety will be at home, yes, he thought to himself.

Louis picked Harry up bridal style and growled once more, daring an alpha to challenge him for his omega. When Louis was satisfied that no Alpha would test him, he proceeded out of the classroom and to his car. 

In the hall Harry spoke. "Alpha, knot!" Harry was thinking of one thing and one thing only. He squirmed against his alpha needing more. 

Louis growled. "Wait omega." He said with timber in his voice. He maneuvered them quickly through the hallways until they finally made it outside. The fresh air seemed to help. " "Be a good boy and wait for me." Louis was doing everything he could to keep himself from going into full rut. Stop signs and red lights were not an important thing to Louis as he carefully sped through them and made his way back to the pack house. 

Harry whined from deep in his throat and started crying. 

"Shh, we are here, we are here." Louis quickly went around to the other side and scooped Harry up in his arms. There were a few fellow pack members inside when they slammed through the front doors. Once they smelled the pair they all scattered out of sight. A few quietly clapped their hands together and smiled, knowing they would have a new Luna within moments of them reaching the third floor.

Upon reaching the third floor Louis set Harry down and pressed his body against the omega's and kissed him passionately. 

"I'm going to take care of you now." 

Harry only whined in response and started undressing right there in the hall. Louis followed suit and lead the boy into their bedroom, all while still kissing. The two fell into their nest. 

Louis finished undressing himself and the omega and took one last moment of his clear head to ravish how the boy looked.

"I can't wait to make you mine." And with those words, he lost all sense of self and gave in to his alpha ways.

Louis flipped Harry over so his front was pressed into the nest, and pushed his legs so his ass was in the air. He wasted no time diving in and eating him out. 

"Ahh, fuck!" Harry moaned loudly, arcing his back further. 

"Mine!" Louis responded. He stopped for just a moment, Harry whining, he bit deep into the omega's ass, scarring it forever-marking his territory. Harry came all over the bottom of the nest.

Louis still kept working him open with his tongue and added two fingers. He wanted him wide open for what was to come.

Harry was pleased with this for quite some time but before long it wasn't enough. "More alpha!" 

That was all Louis needed to hear. Deciding the boy was open enough he removed his fingers and didn't miss a beat before replacing it with his cock. The two moaned in unison. In that moment Harry felt that heaven was not a place, but a feeling with Louis.

Louis stayed there for a moment before moving, trying not to hurt the boy. Louis could only guess that he took too long because Harry pushed back on him and started grinding and moaning. 

He then got to work stroking Harry good and fast. He leaned down to the boy's neck-right where the mating mark will be as soon as he pops his knot. He got to work prepping the area with hot, open mouth kisses. He felt his knot starting to swell up as large as it has ever been, and started stroking faster and harder, completely losing himself in the beautiful omega in front of him.

"I love you" Louis growled out as he pushed his knot deep into Harry's ass and bit down hard onto his neck., the two coming to climax in unison. He stayed just like that, pumping his seed into his ass as he made sure the mark was deep enough. In that moment, the pair felt their souls intertwining and becoming one. There was now this connection that was not there before. They could see inside each other, they could feel what the other felt, they were now soulmate. After a few moments he released the boy's neck and licked up all the blood. 

"Alpha" Harry sighed and Louis looked to see him smiling to himself.

"Are you okay baby?" Louis, now that his knot was deep in the boy's ass, has some clarity during his rut. 

Harry snuggled deeper into the nest and nodded. "Yes alpha, I'm more than okay." 

And Louis felt that. He could feel that the boy wasn't hurt and was beaming with happiness.

The pair stayed connected for about an hour as they fell asleep in bliss. 

Louis woke up to Harry rubbing against his front. "Louis, please, more!" Harry was getting another wave of his heat. Soon Louis' rut started up again. Before Louis was able to move to get Harry back on his stomach, Harry was on top of him. He grabbed the alpha's cock and guided it into his ass without missing a beat. Harry pressed his hand to the alpha's chest and started slowly rising up and down, testing the waters. 

"Fuck!" Louis moaned out. 

Harry smiled with low eyes. He began grinding his hips in a rhythmic motion and sped up. 

Louis leaned up and scooted them to the end of the nest where he can sit up. He held his hands on the omega's waist and took a nipple into his mouth. His tongue did swirls and his teeth nipped Harry. Louis took his other hand and pinched at the other nipple, before switching to show love to the other. 

Harry moaned in response, grinding down harder, as if he has done this a million times before. 

Harry stilled when Louis gripped both up his hips hard and started fucking him from underneath. Harry came hard all over their chests. This did not stop Louis. 

"You like that omega? You like when I fuck you like this?" 

Harry was in such a trance all he could do was moan and whine in response. He could feel Louis knot swelling up once again. "Knot! Alpha! Knot please, please knot me!"

Louis picked up his pace before burying his knot into the boy's ass, biting down on the fresh wound again. 

Harry fell asleep on the alpha's chest, while Louis stroked his hair and peppered his forehead with soft kisses.

This is how they spent two days. Fucking like animals and then napping while still connected. Pack members left food outside the door a few times a day for the pair. They knew they would need it.

It wasn't until the last day that they finally started to be able to think a little bit clearer.

They were already awake when Harry got one last wave of heat, a less intense version this time though.

"One last time? Please?" Harry looked at him with wide eyes. They were both exhausted, so Harry almost felt bad asking.

"You don't even have to ask." Louis almost flipped him onto his stomach but Harry stopped him. 

"Can you fuck me just like this? I want to see you when you knot me." 

Louis growled at the words.

Louis placed Harry's legs all the way back so they were resting on his shoulders, and then pushed himself in. The two's eyes stayed connected the entire time Louis pushed into Harry. 

This time was different from every other time they had sex. It was slow and sensual. It was so much more than the wild sex they had been having. Thought they had already completed the mating process, it feels like now in this moment it was finally complete.

As things picked up and Louis' knot swelled, but not as much as it had while in the most intense part of his rut. 

To both of their surprise, as Louis pushed his knot in, Harry's eyes flashed and he grabbed Louis by the shoulders, biting his neck hard.

It was not common for omega's to mark their alphas. In fact, it was almost unheard of. No alpha in their pact had a mating mark. 

Louis winced at the pain but took it willingly. After a moment Harry pulled away with wide eyes.

"I-uh-oh my god I'm so sorry my omega-"

Louis could feel what he was feeling. Harry was scared he was mad. 

Louis released a calming pheromone. "Shh, omega its okay. I love it already. I want everyone to know I'm taken." 

Harry calmed down and smiled.

They laid there together, connected for only about 15 minutes before Louis slipped out of him. 

"Oh Louis?" 

"Yeah love?" Louis kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer-as if that was possible.

"I love you too." 


	14. Epilogue

6 Years Later

"Vanessa! Get your shoes on you're going to be late for school!" Harry shouted down the hall while carrying his toddler. 

Louis was away at a conference at another pack and wouldn't be home until later. Harry rubbed his swollen belly sadly at that thought.

"Mommy can you help me tie these?" Vanessa stuck her foot out for her shoes to be tied. 

"Sure honey, come to my room." Harry replied knowing he wouldn't be able to bend down like that this far in his pregnancy. Harry lifted her onto the dresser and tied the shoes with ease. What they didn't expect was for the toddler to start crying as soon as he was put down.

"Mommy why is Jax crying?" 

Harry lifted the crying boy and bounced him lightly until he stopped. "He wanted some love, baby. Come now. We need to get you on the bus."

They walked downstairs and waited with all the other children and parents for the bus. 

"Luna! I made you this!" Liam's 3 year old daughter held up a painting. 

"Oh, Ariana, this is so beautiful! Thank you!" Harry hung it on the fridge in the kitchen.

"So when did Louis say he'll be home?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his stomach. "He said tomorrow morning, but I'm hoping it's sooner than that. We all miss him." Harry reached out through their bond to feel him there. He got a slight feeling of being scented, but not fully. He missed his alpha so much. A single tear fell down his face. "I know he's only been gone for a week, but this is the longest he's been gone since we met, It just so hard without him with the kids." Harry began weeping. 

Liam pulled Harry in for a hug. "It's okay Harry. He's gonna be home tomorrow morning. Less than 24 hours. Come now, let's get you up to your nest for a nap." 

They went upstairs and Harry laid beside his toddler in his nest. He pulled the baby boy close and scented him, finding comfort in his child. 

He woke up to the sound of crying. Baby Jax crying to be exact. He was hungry. 

Harry learned early on in his motherhood that cries are different and mean different things. 

Harry lifted his shirt up and fed Jax while rocking him. 

"It's okay baby boy. I know you're just a little hungry." Harry felt the sinking feeling once more of being away from his Alpha. His pregnancy hormones mixing with that feeling only amplified it.

"Alpha please come home." Harry whispered and reached into the soul bond to feel his alpha there with him. 

After school, Harry helped Vanessa with her homework and began helping the other omegas in the kitchen. Normally they would cook for the alpha and luna, but they sensed Harry needed a distraction, so they let him help. 

All the omega's tried to make small talk with Harry but he would barely answer. All he could think about was Louis and taking care of his children,

Dinner went by fast and before he knew it, Harry was putting his children to bed, and climbing into an empty nest-again. Harry laid awake for hours tossing and turning, just like he had been for the past few nights. 

Harry was almost asleep when he heard a bang. He screamed an omega scream and sat up clutching to his very pregnant belly. His eyes adjusted at the same time he heard a voice.

"Love it's just me it's okay." Louis came up to him and rubbed his belly and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sorry if I scared you awake." 

Harry just leaned in and snuggled into his alpha's neck. "S'okay." 

The pair laid together in the nest. "Do you think it'll ever not feel like this? Like, I still love you as much as when we first mated." Harry mumbled into the alpha's chest.

A chuckle vibrated deep in him. "I think we'll always feel like this. I can feel your heart inside of mine. I feel it. I know something like that will never fade."

"You're my home Louis. I love you with my entire being."

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That's it! I hope you all enjoyed!! Please leave me a comment and kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> I'm currently thinking of more story ideas! This isn't the end for me!!
> 
> -Sam<3


End file.
